Zee
These Cheating Chimps are masters of Chaos and numerical superiority; using it to play a unique Bruiser Game that involves removing players and preventing the opponent replacing their losses. They are not an easy team - suffering from a lack of Guards and Strikers, and having poor Strength and Skill - but no team can match them in the ability to outnumber their opponents! They are truely the swarm team of Dreadball. Pros * High Agility. * Exploits Sneak ''and ''Stall ''to Outnumber their foes in the early/mid game. * Only team with ''It Wasn't Me. Monkey Business, and Run Around. * Run Around usually assures every Zee player earns +1 XP each match. * Run Around assures frequent Clothesline Slams. Cons * All Jack Team; No Guards or Strikers * Poor Strength AND Skill * Can NEVER buy Coaching Dice * Reliant on Numbers Tactics Swarm the Field! The Zee are at their strongest with as MANY players on the field as possible. Specifically, the Zee need to keep at least 4+ players on the field to benefit from "It Wasn't Me", and 7+ players to start benefiting from "Monkey Business". In your first Rush, use "Run-About" to completely empty your reserves onto the pitch. If you have 14 players on the field at the start of the following Rush, you will earn 8 coaching dice to use until your following Rush! NOTE: Since all your players got on the field, this should earn them all +1xp for just being in the game - even if they are sent off soon after for the foul. Single Spot Check The Zee only suffer ONE Spot Check each Rush, resolved at the start of their Rush. As such, make sure your reserves are empty at the end of each of your Rushes - you want to take advantage of your numbers where you can! Remember, passing this one Spot Check at the start of each rush gives you a free Fan Check - which may earn you another Coaching Dice in addition to the ones earned from "Monkey Business"! Clothesline Slam! The Zee are masters of the Clothes line Slam, as "Runaround" lets them setup two Zee on either side of the victim for one action, to be followed up by a third Slamming Zee - who can empower the hit with the extra Coaching dice earned! Try to take out 1-2 players on each of your Rushes to keep gaining numerical advantage! Stall for Numbers! Always leep 1-2 Zee near the opposing Reserve Entry. If the opponent ever has less than 6 players, use your last action (or second last action if attempting a strike) to have one of your Zee block the exit. If ignored, or the foul is successful (or even if the foul is spotted but you use your ability to send other Zee off the field), the opponent will not be able to replace their losses unless they send one of their active players to remove the Monkey from the pitch. At the start of your Rush, make sure to have your obstructing Zee move away from the exit to end the foul so the opposing coach doesn't call you up for it on all your actions... but also don't forget to put the same Zee back there when the rush ends! Finally, don't forget that, should this foul NOT be spotted in a rush, its another free fan check for you! Clog the 3-Pointer If you can, get 3 Zee to create a line in your 3-point zone so there is no path available for the opponent to attempt a strike, unless they can get a guard/jack to come up and clear a path. Either way, this will slow down the opposing score, giving you time to play YOUR game! Give Fouls! Don't Take Fouls! While you can get away with breaking rules, your opponent cannot. Make sure to call your opponent on any Foul they perform. Many players often use your numerical advantage to sneak a 7th player on the pitch. Don't let them get away with it - keep your numerical advantage! Player Progress Jacks The progress of a Zee team is much like a science experiment - you are rarely sure of what the final result will be! I advise all Zee roll on their Zee team progress tables in search of a Skill boost, as getting points will let you win games and prevent opponent's gaining landslide victories. Once their Skill is noticed, consider giving the player "Boost" at lvl 3 to really maximize your running game, and "Safe Pair of Hands" at lvl 4 to even try for some innaccurate passes. While Skill should be any Zee's priority (it really should be taken by any Zee if given the choice from a duplicate ability roll), you can also build a Bruiser Zee by rolling on the Zee progress table to gain 4+ Strength and Illegal to really increase the damage from your Clothesline Slams. Fan Favorite can be useful for the Zee, but its dwarfed by Safe Pair of Hands and Boost (and the Zee get plenty of Fan checks from their Sneak and Stall Fouls as is). Steady is very underpowered for a 3+ Agility team. Avoid it. Team Progress The Zee NEED numbers - so fill your roster asap so you can have as many Zee on the pitch in by the 2nd rush of any game to earn a pile of coaching dice and outnumbering penalties. Anything to this is secondary. Injuries and Replacements Like most teams you want to keep your Experienced Players healthy, and let you no-names suffer. Keep some petty cash on hand to re-roll an injury if your Stars get hurt, but let the rest of the team suffer. Zee are rarely fired - their numbers help with Monkey Business (since its a team ability - NOT a player ability). Furthermore, a Zee who loses Runaround is not a significant issue if they start on the field in a defensive static position (let the reserves benefit from mobility) and a Zee without It Wasn't Me still benefits from it if 4 other Zee have the ability and are on the field. Should a lvl 1 Zee loses Stength or Speed (aka 6+), put em in a static defensive position. If killed, you get a fresh one for the next game. Treat em like fodder. They're clones. You can always make another! How to Counter The Zee have numbers, but they are reliant on them. Fouls don't affect them much, but injuries do. Target isolated chimps and SLAM them off the field. Every Zee removed from the game is a Coaching Dice they won't gain each Rush. While their cheating may be great, it's not impervious. Call them out on EVERYTHING they do wrong. If a few Zee are removed in any rush, they won't be on the field when their next rush starts - and that's more Coaching Dice lost! Make bonus-point shots. The Zee struggle to get bonus points with their low skill and no strikers, so a score advantage will keep the pressure on making shots - which will take their attention off trying to outnumber you through slams, sneaks, and stalls. With all their numbers on the field, some Zee players may lose count of YOUR numbers. Try sneaking a 7th player on the pitch once the monkeys are everywhere. You might get away with it!